Motivacion
by Gremlin Oswald
Summary: Quien diría que solo necesitaba unos dulces para quitarme el aburrimiento y terminar un estúpido proyecto con mi novia. One-Shot, DXC. Lo se pésimo Summary.


Solo disfrútenlo ok, lo escribí cuando mi escuela no tenia internet.

* * *

**_Motivacion_**

-"Qué aburrido es esto"- Exclamo un chico con Mohawk verde, su nombre era Duncan, el típico delincuente de la escuela que se encontraba bastante aburrido en la biblioteca de su escuela.

Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué hace un tipo como Duncan en la biblioteca?, pues es bastante sencillo, Duncan es novio de una chica llamada Courtney conocida como la típica chica A, ya saben la que siempre saca buenas notas y participa en debates y cosas del comité.

El chiste de esto es que Courtney tenia que entregar un trabajo para esa misma tarde a uno de sus profesores, el problema es que era por equipos y el problema mayor es que le toco de compañero su novio.

Claro que a los dos no les molestaba esto ultimo ya que la señorita perfeccion y el chico soy el tipo mas rudo de la escuela por mi mohawk, se habían acostumbrado a hacer esa clase de proyectos juntos ya que además de sus reuniones para trabajar hacían otro tipo de cosas para entretenerse en ese tiempo…ya se imaginaran lo que hacen cuando no están trabajando en el proyecto.

El problema vino cuando cierto delincuente…y por cierto delincuente nos referimos a Duncan tuvo la brillantísima idea de ir a una fiesta y emborracharse, lo ultimo que recuerda Duncan es estar en la estación de policía por intentar robar el oso del zoológico junto a su mejor amigo Geoff.

Ya se imaginaran la cara de Courtney cuando le llaman a su casa a las 2:00 de la mañana y que tu novio borracho te diga _"Hey Princesa estoy en la cárcel ¿Podrías pagar mi fianza? Y ¿Quizas podríamos tener un poco de diversión"_.

Y digamos que Courtney no tenía el dinero, por lo que Duncan tuvo que pasar el fin de semana en la cárcel, ahora tienen un proyecto con límite de tiempo para entregarle al profesor de química.

-"No estaríamos aquí si cierta personita no se le hubiera ocurrido tomarse unas copas de mas"- Dijo Courtney algo molesta mientras subrayaba un par de párrafos.

-"Vamos princesa ¿Hasta cuando vas a terminar de recordármelo?"- Pregunto Duncan algo harto, ya que Courtney se lo estaba recordando ya a cada rato.

-"Hasta que terminemos este estúpido proyecto, ahora ponte a trabajar"- Ordeno Courtney, Duncan solo rodo los ojos y volvió al trabajo de su libro.

Duncan solo suspiro, la realidad este no era sitio para el, el debería estar afuera acechando a Noah, Cody o su victima favorita que es Harold aunque a este ultimo tenia que agarrarlo cuando su novia no estuviera porque Duncan no era un cobarde, pero Leshowna…digamos que tenia una forma de hacer entender a las personas.

Courtney simplemente suspiro la verdad para ella, este proyecto no le estaba gustando, ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo y Duncan no estaba ayudando de mucho, necesitaba relajarse un poco, miro a ambos lados, estando segura de que no estaba nadie, cuando estuvo completamente segura saco una cajita pequeña de su mochila, sus padres se los habían traído desde su ultima reunión de trabajo en Japón, eran unos dulces japoneses que se llamaban pocky, la castaña no era aficionada a los dulces pero estos le encantaban.

-"¿Qué es eso Princesa?"- Pregunto Duncan algo curioso sobre la extraña caja que había sacado Courtney.

-"Son unos simples dulces que me trajeron mis papas de su ultima reunión de trabajo que tuvieron en Japón"- Dijo Courtney mostrándole los dulces a Duncan.

-"Unos pocky"- Dijo Duncan viendo los dulces.

-"¿Los conoces?"- Pregunto algo sorprendida esta Courtney.

-"A veces Harold tiene uno de esos"- Dijo simplemente Duncan con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"Mejor no preguntare como te los consigues de el"- Dijo Courtney mientras comenzaba a comerse uno de los dulces.

-"Oye Princesa, conozco un juego divertido con ellos ¿Quieres que te enseñe?"- Pregunto Duncan.

-"Duncan no tenemos tiempo para eso, si no entregamos este proyecto a tiempo, el maestro nos sacara un cero y lo máximo que podre sacar será un siete y Courtney García nunca a sacado un siete en su vida"- Dijo bastante preocupada la morena.

-"Te preocupas demasiado princesa, vamos te apuesto a que este juego te relajara un poco"- Dijo Duncan con esa sonrisa que a veces Courtney no puede negarse.

-"Esta bien, pero mas vale que sea un juego rápido….y nada pervertido"- Ordeno Courtney.

-"Primero cierra los ojos"- Dijo Duncan.

-"¿Qué cierre los ojos? Ni loca"- Dijo Courtney cruzándose de brazos.

-"Vamos princesa, confía en mi"- Dijo Duncan, Courtney solo rodo los ojos y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-"Esta bien, pero si es solo un truco para aprovecharte, te daré una patada en la entrepierna que tus ancestros sentirán tu dolor"- Dijo Courtney.

-"Créeme princesa, me gusta el peligro pero no soy suicida"- Dijo Duncan en tono de broma, Courtney solo ignoro el comentario de su novio e hizo lo que le dijo, cerro los ojos.

-"Ahora abre la boca"- Ordeno Duncan.

-"Te lo advierto si me pones algo asqueroso me las pagas caro"- Dijo Courtney aun con los ojos cerrados y abrió un poco su boca, Duncan tomo uno de los pocky de la caja y lo puso en la boca de Courtney, la morena sintió el pocky entrar en su boca, para ella hasta ahora todo iba bien.

-"Ahora dale pequeñas mordidas poco a poco"- Dijo Duncan tranquilizadoramente, Courtney se estaba preguntando que clase de juego estúpido era este, pero decidió hacer lo que le decía su novio, poco a poco comenzó a comerse el pocky, sentía que llegaba a la mitad cuando sintió algo en sus labios.

Era suave y cálido, una sensación que a Courtney siempre le gustaba recibir, se sentía tan bien y la hacia sentir segura y querida, poco a poco la morena junto mas sus labios y sintió una mano recorrerle su cabello suavemente, Courtney se relajo y disfruto del momento, poco a poco se alejó para tomar algo de aire, abrió los ojos y hay estaba Duncan comiéndose lo ultimo del pocky que compartió con la morena.

-"¿Qué te pareció el juego Princesa?"- Pregunto Duncan de una forma picara.

-"Estuvo bien no me quejo…pero creo que podemos mejorarlo"- Contesto Courtney con una sonrisa, esas sonrisas que podrían poner loco a cualquier hombre y mas a Duncan.

-"Así…Dime Princesa ¿De que forma se puede mejorar?"- Pregunto el punk.

-"Te lo diré, pero primero debemos acabar este trabajo ya perdimos suficiente tiempo, pero…mis padres no están y tengo mas de donde vinieron esto"- Contesto Courtney con una sonrisa y mostrando la caja medio vacía.

-"Tu si sabes como motivarme princesa"- Dijo Duncan bastante emocionado.

-"Soy la presidenta de la clase mi trabajo ese es mi trabajo…pero debo decir Duncan…tu si sabes como divertirme"- Respondió Courtney.

-"Cuando gustes princesa, cuando gustes"- Dijo Duncan volviendo al proyecto, pero esta vez mas ansioso porque al final, había obtenido la motivación necesaria para seguir con este tonto proyecto.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Si…si lo se, sé que me van a decir que esto de utilizar los dulces japoneses es un cliché, pero debo recordarles que los One-Shot no son lo mio, de por si este es el segundo que escribo, aun asi espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la verdad lo único que le cambie a esto fueron las faltas de ortografía, porque como dije lo escribí cuando estaba aburrido y no tenia internet.


End file.
